


Ojamajo and Pokemon

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Category: Ojamajo Doremi, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, F/M, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smutty one-shots pairing the Ojamajo with Pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hana and Pikachu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: electrostimulation, deflowering.
> 
> Author's Notes: Originally posted as a one-shot, my muses insisted I expand this into a series of Pokephilia lemons featuring the Ojamajo as the human partner. I'm working on the basis that Pokemon is fictional in the Ojamajo Doremi universe and follows the same release schedule as real-life with Dokkan taking place from roughly March 2002 to March 2003, so I will be limiting myself to Gens 1 and 2 unless I decide to do installments set during OD16.
> 
> I chose the pairing for this first chapter because Hana and Pikachu have the same voice actress(at least in the Japanese version). Compared to the original one-shot, the only alteration to content is the addition of a morning after scene to serve as a bridge to the other girls experimenting with pokephilia.

Ojamajo and Pokemon by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 1: Hana and Pikachu

Hana is in her bedroom searching through a pile of plushies and stuffed  
animals. The young witch is dressed in her usual combination of  
sleeveless blouse with floral accents and tight jean shorts. Finding  
what she is looking for, she pulls a Pikachu plushie from the pile. The  
plushie measures just over a foot from head to hind paws, making it very  
close to what is stated about Pikachu's size in the games.

"Hana-chan will play with this one." the energetic girl says, smiling  
from ear-to-ear. She runs over to her bed and places the doll on the  
bedspread before pulling out her Magical Compact. Opening the compact,  
she activates her transformation sequence. "Pretty Witchy  
Hana-chan-chi!" she declares as her transformation finishes.

"Hana-chan doesn't want to disturb Majorika and Lala with Hana-chan's  
playing, so Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!  
put a soundproof barrier around Hana-chan's room." As Hana casts her  
spell, a ring of musical notes emitted from her Magical Wristbands  
expands and revolves, forming a magical barrier just within the room's  
walls.

"Now for my playmate. Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!  
turn this plushie into a real pikachu!" A second ring of musical notes  
flys forward, encircling the plushie lying on Hana's bed as they go to  
work transforming fleece to skin and fur and cotton stuffing to flesh,  
bone, and organs.

When the notes vanish, an actual Pikachu is standing on Hana's  
bedspread. It lets out a cry of "Pika!" as it jumps from the bed into  
Hana's open arms. As she catches the electric rodent, she spins around  
before falling to land on her butt.

Nuzzling her face against the pikachu's, feeling a slight tingle from  
its electric sacs, Hana says excitedly, "You and Hana-chan are going to  
have lots of fun tonight."

Rising to her knees, Hana moves towards the bed, and lays the Pikachu on  
its back on the edge of the mattress. Staying on her knees, she begins  
to gently rub the patch of fur between the mouse pokemon's hind paws  
with her gloved hand. Her caresses cause the yellow rodent to let out a  
pleased "chaaa" as its eyes flitter shut and its head lulls to the side.

Before long, something begins poking out from under the fur where Hana  
is massaging. Realizing that it is the Pikachu's penis beginning to exit  
its sheath, Hana smiles widely, happy that her playmate is male and that  
he is enjoying her touch. She wraps her thumb and forefinger around the  
red tip and begins stroking it, wanting to coakst the rest of its length  
from within its pouch.

As more of the Pikachu's penis is exposed, Hana wraps additional fingers  
around the shaft, the electric rodent letting out even more moans in its  
own language that Hana finds incomprehensible but interprets as praise  
for her handjob. When she is convince she has brought her playmate to  
full erection, she removes her hand to get a good look at the penis. It  
resembles a human penis, minus the foreskin and is a bright red, similar  
in color to the electric sacs on the mouse's cheeks, though somewhat  
darker. Its stands at a height of about six inches and is roughly an  
inch-and-a-half accross at its widest, making it look ridiculously large  
attached to the small rodent. As she stares, Hana can feel her panties  
becoming damp from her own arousal.

The pikachu lets out a whine at the lack of stimulation to his manhood,  
causing Hana to break out of the awedstrucked trance she was put in  
gazing upon the male organ before her. "Oh, Hana-chan is sorry, but  
Hana-chan couldn't help staring at that beautiful thing of yours."

Agitated, the pikachu lets out a growl that is more cute than  
intimidating before letting off a warning spark from its cheeks.  
Somewhat panicked, Hana says, "Sorry, Hana-chan knows what will make you  
feel better." Sticking her tongue out, Hana licks away a bead of pre-cum  
that has gathered on the Pikachu's tip before opening her mouth wide and  
wrapping her lips around the groove that divides the penis into head and  
shaft. As she twirls her tongue around the Pikachu's tip, the electric  
rodent relaxes and once again starts moaning in its unintelligible  
pokespeak.

Confident that her playmate is no longer upset with her, Hana begins  
lowering her head, taking more of the mouse pokemon's length in to her  
mouth. As she does so, she brings up her hands to begin massaging  
Pikachu's paws and belly. Her mouth full of Pokemon cock, Hana begins  
bobbing her head up and down, trying to take in more of the Pikachu's  
length with each downward stroke. Each time the tip enters her throat,  
her gag reflex tries to force Hana to spit out the penis she is hungrily  
fellating, but the girl simply swallows hard and fights the reflex with  
all her might. Eventually, she gets the entire penis within her, her  
nose buried in the pokemon's fur.

Instead of continueing to bob her head, Hana simply holds the cock  
inside of her oral passage, vigorously licking the lower half and  
repeatedly swallowing around the upper half. These sensations are more  
than the electric rodent can take; He sits up,, buries his front paws in  
her hair, and with a yell of "Pii KA CHUUUU!" simultaneously releases a  
powerful jet of semen down the girl's throat as a thundershock is  
discharged from his cheeks.

Once both his balls and cheeks are spent, Pikachu falls backwards to lay  
on his back as his rapidly deflating erection slips out of Hana's mouth.  
Though barely paying attention, the Pikachu can hear Hana saying,  
"Hana-chan hopes you enjoyed that, but next time could you let Hana-chan  
taste your stuff instead of shooting it straight down Hana-chan's  
throat?" There is a flash of light before Hana speaks again, "Also,  
Hana-chan hopes you aren't too tired as Hana-chan wants to have a lot  
more fun with Hana-chan's cute little Pikachu." Opening his eyes,  
Pikachu can see Hana, now standing, in nothing but a pair of simple  
white cotton panties.

Scooping the electric Pokemon up in her arms, Hana lays down, resting  
her head on her pillow and laying the pikachu on her flat chest, placing  
it wear they can make eye contact. A pleading tone entering her happy  
voice, Hana says to the Pikachu, "Hana-chan wants you to lick Hana-chan  
down there. Hana-chan will even let you remove Hana-chan's panties."

Realizing what the girl is asking, Pikachu gets his second wind as he  
scampers down to between Hana's thighs. Resisting the instinct to simply  
shred the garment with his claws, Pikachu grabs the waistband of Hana's  
panties and begins dragging them down her legs as he walks towards her  
feet.

Once Pikachu finishes removing the underwear, tossing the fabric on the  
floor, he moves back up towards Hana's crotch, pushing the young witch's  
thighs apart to make room for himself. Getting down on all fours,  
Pikachu slowly approaches Hana's vulva, her folds glistening with her  
arousal. The rodent's sensitive nose picks-up on her scent and finding  
it pleasant moves in for a better smell.

Before long, Pikachu has his nose buried in Hana's folds, the sensory  
organ twitching as the rodent takes several long inhales of the  
intoxicating aroma produced by the girl. Letting out a giggle, Hana  
says, desire evident in her voice, "That tickles, but Hana-chan wants  
you to lick Hana-chan, not just sniff Hana-chan."

Sticking out his tongue, the yellow mouse gives Hana's slit a tentative  
lick. Discovering that she tastes as good as she smells, the pokemon  
uses his paws to spread the witch's labia and begins greedily lapping at  
her juices. Letting out a loud moan, Hana says, "That's what Hana-chan  
wanted. Please don't stop licking Hana-chan!"

Pikachu abides by the girl's request, enjoying the taste of her juices  
too much to stop anytime soon. Noticing Hana's clitoris, Pikachu gives  
the little nub a quick lick, causing Hana to jump at the stimulation.  
This reaction gives the rodent an idea. Focusing his licks on the girl's  
vaginal passage, where her juices seem most plentiful, the electric sacs  
on the mouse pokemon's cheeks glow briefly before discharging  
electricity at her clitoris. Before she can respond, Pikachu continues  
pumping electricity throughout the witch's body, not enough to cause any  
lasting damage, but enough to shutdown most motor neurons and send most  
sensory neurons into overdrive.

The precision full-body electrostimulation sends Hana's mind reeling as  
she experiences a strong but pleasant tingling feeling from all over her  
body with even stronger sensations originating from her genitals. Her  
brain demands that she wriths in pleasure or try to get away from the  
source, but the paralysis prevents her from doing anything other than  
lying there and enduring the pleasure her playmate is forcing upon her.  
She loses count of how many orgasms Pikachu's treatment causes her to  
have, but she eventually passes out, her brain unable to continue  
processing the overload of sensory data.

###

When Hana comes too, her body is back to feeling normal, but her limbs  
are still unresponsive. She feels something rubbing against her slit,  
and looking down, she sees Pikachu, his erection back and looking  
somewhat larger than before, rubbing his penis against her crotch.  
Realizing what the rodent is trying to tell her, she says, "You want to  
put your thing inside Hana-chan?" to which the mouse pokemon nods.  
"Hana-chan has never had a boy's thing inside of Hana-chan, but if its  
you, Hana-chan guesses its okay. Besides, it is the least Hana-chan can  
do to thank you for whatever it was you did that made Hana-chan feel so  
good that Hana-chan couldn't stay awake."

A smile on his face, Pikachu backs up and lines-up his tip with Hana's  
opening. Releasing a small and focused thunderwave to numb the pain  
receptors in her pussy, Pikachu charges forward with all of his  
strength, burying all seven inches of his cock in one thrust, shredding  
the witch's hymen, but causing her no pain.

Feeling the penis stretch her passage to its limit, Hana exclaims, "Oh,  
your thing is so big. Hana-chan can't believe something so big can  
actually fit in Hana-chan. Its stretching Hana-chan a lot and it makes  
Hana-chan feel all warm and tingly down there."

Pikachu begins bucking his hips, only to discover that his short limbs  
don't provide much leverage for working with such a large penis and  
sexual partner. Noticing his frustrations, Hana comments, "Hana-chan  
would be glad to help if Hana-chan could move." At that, the electric  
mouse sends a wave of electricity through the girl, resetting her motor  
neurons. Realizing that she has regained control of her body, Hana sits  
up, wraps her arms around the yellow rodent, and moves backwards to rest  
against the head board of her bed.

Leaning against the head board and with her legs bent around Pikachu,  
she grabs the electric pokemon by his hips and begins to pull his length  
from her depths before pushing him back in. Treating her little playmate  
almost like a living dildo, she continues fucking the small creature in  
this manner.

After a while, the young witch shifts position, getting on her hands and  
knees, with Pikachu laying on his back between her thighs. She begins  
moving her rear up and down, riding the mouse pokemon in the closest  
approximation of the cowgirl position possible given her greater size.  
It is also due to her greater size that she doesn't bring her full  
weight down on Pikachu's erection out of fear that she might crush the  
small rodent. All the while, the electric mouse is using his electricity  
to make Hana's internal walls rhythmically contract around his length  
while giving the girl a much weaker version of the full-body  
electrostimulation that had previously made her pass out.

Feeling her legs tire, Hana shifts position again, this time laying on  
her back, one pillow under her head, and a second elevating her rear.  
The girl pulls up her legs so that her ankles come to lay next to her  
head, placing Pikachu on her lower abdomen, with his penis, still within  
her pointing straight down at her cervix.

Placing her hands on Pikachu's cheeks, forcing the pokemon to look her  
in the eye, and with her eyes and voice full of lust, Hana says,  
"Hana-chan wants you to squirt your stuff inside Hana-chan. Hana-chan  
wants you to fill Hana-chan to overflowing." With that, she lowers her  
hands to the pokemon's hips and begins thrusting his length within her  
at an incredible pace.

Both the witch and her little playmate can feel their climaxes fast  
approaching. Pikachu increases the intensity of the electricity he is  
pumping into Hana's body, which only encourages the witch to increase  
her pace. With a ecstatic scream from Hana and a large discharge of  
electricity from Pikachu, the two climax simultaneously, Hana's passage  
tightly constricting Pikachu's member of its own accord as the mouse  
begins pumping the witch's womb full of his semen. By the time the  
pokemon's cum finishes flowing, a small, but noticeable bulge can be  
seen on Hana's abdomen, the result of her womb being stretch by the load  
of semen.

Recovering from her orgasm, Hana speaks, "Hana-chan had a lot of fun  
with you, you little cutie. You and Hana-chan should do this again  
sometime. Would you like to sleep with Hana-chan tonight?" Pikachu nods  
in response to Hana's question, and neither feeling up to moving, the  
two fall asleep where they lye, the pokemon still buried balls deep in  
the young witch's passage.

###

The next morning, Doremi and the others discover the pair, uncovered and  
still joined at the groin. As the odango-headed redhead yells, "What the  
hell!", the two are jolted awake.

While Hana simply gives a sleepy greeting of, "Good Morning  
Doremi-mama." the electric rodent has withdrawn from the blonde, his  
limp member retracting as the pokemon stands ready to protect his mate  
from the unknown intruder, electricity sparking from his cheeks.

As Doremi backs away from the threatening display and Hana realizes that  
her Mamas' presence is agitating Pikachu, she gathers the Pikachu in her  
arms and pets him, saying soothingly, "No need to protect Hana-chan from  
her mamas, little cutie." Turning her attention to her fellow magic  
users, she asks, "Did Hana-chan oversleep?" oblivious to the assorted  
expressions of shock on her mother's faces.

Taking the lead, Aiko says, "Yeah, but the real question is did you  
really have sex with that Pikachu?"

Still oblivious to the fact that the Ojamajo are bothered by the scene  
they walked in on, Hana smiles, hugging her lover to her chest, before  
answering, "Yep! Me and this little cutie had a lot of fun last night!"

Onpu chimes in, "Ignoring the fact that your way too young for such  
things, you do realize that your partner is not only non-human, but a  
fictional character that could only exist thanks to magic?"

Confused, Hana asks, "If Hana-chan is too young for sex, why are there  
books about it in the school library?"

Finally regaining her voice and knowing that some of the more advanced  
biology texts in the library would indeed give a basic overview of human  
reproduction, Hazuki replies, "First of all, you're only a sixth grader  
because you used magic to make you appear older than you actually are,  
and second, most of that stuff isn't actively taught until highschool  
and can only be found in the library to protect the curious from  
dangerous misinformation."

Tears forming in her eyes, she hugs Pikachu tighter, the rodent's cheeks  
sparking at her distress, Hana asks, "Are you going to take Pikachu away  
from Hana-chan?"

Putting on a stern expression, Doremi replies, "We really should. Even  
if being sexually active at your apparent age and sex with other species  
wasn't looked down on, A real-life Pikachu would raise too many  
questions if someone without magic saw it."

Breakng into full crying, Hana wails, "NO! Hana-chan loves Pikachu!  
Hana-chan will hate her Mamas if they take Pikachu away!"

Hazuki speaks again, "Come on, Hana-chan, be reasonable."

Still sobbing, Hana replies, "Hana-chan can return Pikachu to a plushie  
when she isn't playing with Pikachu. That should keep anyone seeing him  
and suspecting magic."

Aiko retorts, "That still doesn't change the fact that interspecies sex  
is disgusting."

Hana replies, "I'd bet you'd all enjoy it if you gave it a chance!"

An awkward silence falls over the room at those words. Eventually,  
Momoko steps forward and makes her first contribution to the  
conversation, "While having sex with a Pokemon sounds weird, it might  
actually be a lot of fun." Leaning over to pull the Pikachu from Hana's  
embrace and rubbing her nose against the rodent's, she adds, "Besides,  
this little guy is a real cutie!"

No longer crying, Hana grabs the pokemon back, declaring, "HEY! Pikachu  
is Hana-chan's playmate. Hana-chan's Mamas can use Hana-chan's other  
plushies to make their own playmates."

Onpu says, "Not sure I'm comfortable with the idea, but I guess it's  
only fair to give it a try before passing judgment, but I think we can  
discuss this more later. If Hana-chan doesn't hurry up and get ready for  
school, we're all going to be late."

With those words, the still naked witch makes a mad dash to wash away  
the remnants of last night's activities and get dressed.


	2. Hazuki and Ponyta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Extreme insertion, cum inflation, cum shower.
> 
> Author's Notes: My muses insisted I do something with Ponyta, and it only seemed natural to pair a fire-type with the orange ojamajo, and in fact, I'm thinking of making Hazuki a fire-type specialist for the purposes of this story.

Ojamajo and Pokemon by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 2: Hazuki and Ponyta

A nervous Hazuki is standing in the middle of her spacious bedroom,   
having already setup the privacy spells Hana had suggested, a plushie of   
the fire-type Ponyta standing before her. Lifting her Jewelry Poron, the   
orange apprentice yells, " Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu! Turn this Plushie   
into a real Pokemon in a pokeball!" As the spell takes effect, the   
plushie shrinks and becomes more rounded until a palm-sized orb,   
half-red, half-white with a black divider is all that remains.

Picking up the pokeball and sitting it on her dresser, Hazuki undoes her   
apprentice transformation before pulling her creme-colored nightgown   
over her head and discarding her underwear.

Now standing naked, the bespeckled girl grabs the Pokeball and gives   
herself a pep talk, "Okay, Hazuki, you can do this. Your daughter has   
already done this and your best friends are doing it as you speak."   
before tossing the Pokeball and saying, "Come out, Ponyta!"

As the white light from the Pokeball fades to reveal the fire horse's   
form, Hazuki approaches the creature and gingerly strokes it's   
flame-like mane, which while hot to the touch is not uncomfortably so   
and a far cry from burning like one would expect from it's appearance.   
Realizing the pokemon only comes up to her shoulder, the brunette   
comments, "You're a lot smaller than I expected." As she continues to   
stroke the Ponyta's mane, the equine affectionately licks her, his   
tongue grazing her nipple in the process, causing her to let out a moan.   
Dropping to her knees to hug the Pokemon, Hazuki is rewarded with   
another lick from the playful colt, this time to her face.

Pulling away from the tongue lashing, she comments, "You're an   
affectionate one, aren't you girl." before noticing the penis hanging   
between the pokemon's hindlegs and amending, "Better make that boy."

Getting down on her hands and knees, Hazuki crawls beneath the fire   
horse and wraps a hand around the modest horsecock and begins stroking   
the 6-inch member. Emboldened by the sounds of the pokemon winnening in   
pleasure, she gives a tentative lick to the flatten tip of the penis.   
Liking the taste, she begins lapping hungrily at the pokemon's pre-cum   
but lets out a loud "Eek!" when she feels something hot and wet slide   
along her buttcrack. Looking over her shoulder, she can see that Ponyta   
has lowered his neck to lick her, but her position prevents him from   
having easy access to her pussy.

Shifting position to lie on her back, she props her legs against his   
forelegs, giving him easy access to eat her out. Grabbing the horsecock   
and pointing it at her mouth, she discovers that she just can lift her   
head enough to wrap her lips around the cockhead

As she licks his cockhead while stroking his shaft, the Ponyta is busy   
lapping away at her juices, the pokemon's not quite scalding saliva   
doing more to stoke the fires of her arousal than to quench them. It's   
not long before she feels the underside of his cock bulge and almost   
immediately afterwards that a dollop of semen with a taste that reminds   
the girl of strong wasabi hits her tongue. Her eyes tearing up at the   
spicy flavor, she pulls the cockhead from her mouth and directs the   
semen to splatter on her chest and stomach, the near-searing cum   
sizzling against her relatively cool skin.

Being covered in liquid fire from neck to crotch is more than Hazuki can   
take and she lets out a scream as her first orgasm wracks her body. When   
he finishes showering the girl in molten jizz, he proceeds to lick her   
clean.

As he finishes cleaning her by licking her face, she wraps her arms   
around his neck and asks, "Did you enjoy that boy?" Looking down to see   
his cock still erect, she adds, "I guess you still want more." Getting   
up on her hands and knees, she uses one hand to guide the flattened tip   
of his cock to her opening before pushing back against him. She pauses   
when she feels his tip pressing against her hymen, but before she can   
prepare herself to continue, the impatient equine bucks his hips   
forward, not only ripping through her barrier, but burying his entire   
length in her depths in a single thrust. She screams in pain at the   
sudden intrusion, but has no time to adjust as he begins rutting with   
the bespeckled girl in earnest

Fortunately for Hazuki, the heat of Ponyta's cock helps to quickly ease   
the pain of losing her virginity and she is soon panting heavily as he   
repeatedly plunges his hot rod deep within her with all the speed the   
Ponyta line is known for.

Wrapping her arms around the fire horse's forelegs to avoid being   
crushed against the floor, the young lady turned broodmare manages to   
exclaim in-between pants, "Good BOY! Keep fucking me hard and fast with   
that burning hot cock of yours!", not that Ponyta really needs the   
encouragement.

After a few minutes of being at the fire horse's mercy, Hazuki can feel   
his tip flare within her and instinctually pushes back against him,   
locking out her arms and forming a watertight seal between cockhead and   
cervix just as the first shot of pokeseed ripples along the underside of   
his member before splattering the walls of her womb. The searing heat in   
her belly sends the brunette into her own orgasm, her cunny doing   
everything it can to suck out every last drop as her womb greedily   
guzzles down the spicy semen. "YES! Pump me full of your hot seed! Boil   
my eggs with that molten horse spunk!"

As the equine continues to pour his hot seed into the girl's womb, a   
bulge starts to form on her lower abdomen as her womb stretches to   
accomodate the horse's load. By the time he finishes, her belly is   
distended to the point that she looks several months pregnant.

As she lets her body go limp, Hazuki comments, "You certaintly poured a   
lot in me, didn't you boy?" Releasing her grip on the Ponyta's forelegs,   
the brunette collapses onto the floor, the horsecock sliding from her   
passage. The Ponyta steps away from the girl as his semen pours from her   
hole to pool beneath her, the tired girl covered in sweat.

After resting for several minutes, Hazuki crawls to her bed, leaving a   
trail of cum stains in her bedroom carpet. Doing her best not to stain   
her bedspread, she sits on the edge of her bed and lays back before   
calling out, "Here boy, come lick me clean."

Without hesitation, the Ponyta walks over to the girl and proceeds to   
lick his cum from her legs and stomach before burying his muzzle between   
her legs and lapping at her cunny. Unlike earlier, when he just licked   
around her opening, he now plunges his tongue into her depths, his long   
tongue reaching the girls cervix. Feeling the equine's tongue wriggle   
around inside her still overly sensitive pussy sends the girl into   
another bout of moans and she's soon cumming all over her lover's   
muzzle.

Once the pokemon has had his fill of her juices, he places his front   
hooves on the bed, one to either side of the girl to proudly display his   
once again erect member. Seeing the erection, Hazuki smiles befor   
saying, "You're quite the stud, aren't you boy?" Reaching her hand for   
the horsecock, she lines it up with her opening before adding, "It's   
okay, I'll gladly be your broodmare and let you cum in me as much as you   
need to!" Needing no further prodding, the fire horse pushes forward,   
burying his cock within the brunette once again.

As he bottoms out within her, Hazuki wraps her legs around his flanks   
and pulls his head down to hers, prompting him to lick her face before   
she opens her mouth and begins sucking on his tongue. As she's trying to   
teach the pony to french kiss, both of their hips are bucking against   
each other in a frantic rhythm.

Closing her eyes in bliss, she doesn't see it when a bright, white light   
envelopes Ponyta, and she's too lost in her own pleasure to process as   
her lover grows to the point her legs can no longer encircle the   
equine's flank or that her arms are now hugging the fiery beast's chest   
rather than its neck. What she does notice is the cock within her   
elongating and thickening, doubling in both length and diameter and   
stretching her passage to new limits the girl never thought possible.

Her eyes snapping open, she sees that, instead of a Ponyta, she now has   
a majestic Rapidash atop her, and the now larger equine shows no signs   
of slowing down to let her adjust to the more massive member within her.   
If anything, the fire horse only increases pace as the girl screams, "OH   
GOD! You're going to split me apart with that monster cock!"

As Rapidash continues to pound away at Hazuki's pussy, a flaming aura   
erupts around the equine, but instead of burning the girl, it wraps her   
in a pleasant inferno, causing her sweat to flash to steam as soon as it   
forms. Feeling the stallion hammering his cock against her cervix,   
Hazuki screams, "NO! Not so hard! My pussy is going to break!", but the   
equine ignores the girl's pleas.

Feeling the fire horse's cock tip flare, the brunette knows another   
round of insemination is imminent, and braces herself best she can for   
the impending flood. With a final powerful thrust, Rapidash hilts   
himself within the girl's battered passage as a torrent of thick horse   
cum erupts from his tip. Like the rest of his body, the stallion's   
testicles grew significantly with evolution and so the volume of semen   
he pumps into Hazuki's womb is greatly increased compared to the load   
delivered as a ponyta.

As she feels her womb stretching well past where it had earlier, the   
massive cock in her passage forming too tight a seal for any to leak   
out, Hazuki screams, "Please pull out! I'm going to pop like a balloon   
if you pour much more inside me!", but the stallion isn't going to   
seperate from his broodmare until his balls are empty.

When he's finally done filling the girl's womb, having inflated her   
belly to the point that she looks ready to give birth to triplets, He   
pulls out, a deluge of semen cascading from her gaping passage now that   
the plug is gone. Finally satisfied, the pokemon finds a clean section   
of carpet to lay down.

Once she's recovered enough from the rough fucking to stand, Hazuki   
allows the rest of the semen within her to drip onto the floor, forming   
a nice sized pool. Once empty, she uses her bedspread, torn by   
Rapidash's hooves to wipe as much of the cum from her lower body as   
possible before dropping it on the floor to soak up the mess.

Deciding she'll use magic to properly clean the mess come morning,   
Hazuki walks over to Rapidash and gives the equine a hug, saying, "You   
where a bit rougher with me than I'd like, boy, but I quite enjoyed that   
and wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." With a yawn, the girl climbs   
onto the pokemon's broad back and lays down, mumbling, "Good night."   
before drifting off to sleep, the heat radiating off the fire horse's   
body eliminating the need for any covering.


	3. Aiko and Machamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Male dominating female, rough sex, anal rape(male on female)
> 
> Author's Notes: I couldn't resist pairing up the most athletic of the Ojamajo with the gen 1 pokemon whose design screams physical strength the loudest, and the Machamp here knows his own strength enough not to break his human partner, but not quite enough to avoid hurting her. I'd say the anal at the end is the only thing that crosses the line into real rape territory, but the whole thing is quite rough.
> 
> This is the last chapter previously published on Fanfiction.net and I haven't started writing Chapter 4. I am open to suggestions for OjamajoxPokemon pairings for future chapters, and in particular, I'd like readers' opinions on how to distribute the Kanto and Johto starters among the Ojamajo(I'm debating whether to count Pikachu as Hana's starter and give the starters to the main five plus Poppu or giving Hana an actual starter and giving Poppu an Eevee as a starter analogue).

Ojamajo and Pokemon by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 3: Aiko and Machamp

Aiko stands naked in her small bedroom, and with her dad working the   
late shift sees no need to put up any sort of privacy spell. Pulling a   
red and white sphere from her school bag, she tosses it to the floor   
where it breaks open to release a white light. Moments later, the light   
has solidified into a muscular, humanoid form with four arms.

As the machamp's eyes roam over Aiko svelt, athletic form, a very   
prominent bulge forms in the pokemon's speedo shorts, a bulge which   
doesn't go unnoticed by the blunette. Despite barely coming to Machamp's   
pecs, the girl shows no fear as she teasingly addresses the clearly   
aroused pokemon, "Like what you see, big boy?"

Recieving a nod from Machamp, Aiko turns her back to the muscular   
pokemon and bends over as if readying for the start of a race, placing   
her hands on the floor and holding her bare ass high in the air to give   
Machamp a good look at her virgin girlhood.

Effortlessly holding the pose thanks to her training, she commands her   
Pokemon, "Have your way with me!" Glancing through her legs, she can see   
Machamp unzip the well-hidden fly of his shorts and freeing his erect   
member. The penis could pass for human with a cursory glance if not for   
the stone-gray coloring that matches the rest of the Pokemon's skin, but   
is fairly large at at least 10 inches in length and 2 inches accross.

As Machamp walks up and places his lower hands on Aiko's hips, the   
blunette closes her eyes and braces for impact expecting to be violently   
impaled on the large prick. The girl instead gets a surprise as she is   
lifted off the floor and the pokemon's upper hands grab her ankles. Now   
suspended upsidedown, the hands on her hips move to grasp her wrists   
before Machamp uses his tremendous upper body strength To immobilize the   
athlete with all four limbs stretched out.

Placing his legs in a sturdy stance, Machamp brings the girl's pussy to   
his mouth and begins eating out the athlete. The blunette begins moaning   
at the sensation of Machamp's rough tongue against her girlhood, but   
soon finds herself being slapped in the face by the pokemon's member.   
Needing no further prompting, Aiko opens her mouth and begins sucking on   
Machamp's erection. She soon discovers that the pokemon's gray skin has   
texture closer to smooth stone than human skin and that Machamp's prick   
is literally rock hard with none of the flexibility or squishiness of   
human flesh. As a result, the blunette has to tilt her head backwards to   
swallow the cock as Machamp thrusts his hips, insistent on fucking the   
girl's throat.

Despite the somewhat rough treatment, it isn't long before Machamp's   
tongue brings Aiko to orgasm, the blunette's juices spraying all over   
his face and his firm grip on her extremities the only thing preventing   
full-body tremors. As she cums, Aiko screams in pleasure around   
Machamp's member, sending the pokemon over the edge as well as he rams   
his cock into the girl's esophagus and sprays nearly 2 liters of semen   
almost directly into her stomach.

When he pulls her off of his cock, her throat is sore from being fucked   
and her stomach is aching from the massive load she was forced to   
swallow. Lifting her up and away from his body enough that they can make   
eye contact, he gives her a leer that promises that was just the   
beginning.

Lifting her wrists high, he lets go of her ankles to let her flip right   
side up before shifting the grip on her wrists to his upper hands. this   
leaves her hanging from her wrists, but not for long as his now free   
lower hands grab her ankles.

Once again holding her with her limbs fully extended, Machamp positions   
his tip at the entrance of Aiko's girlhood. Closing her eyes, she says,   
"DO IT!" before clenching her teeth and bracing for impact, but a solid   
minute passes without Machamp penetrating her. Blinking in confusion as   
she relaxes in Machamp's grip, she says, "Huh?" but before she can   
comment further, the pokemon takes advantage of her lowered guard and   
rams his entire length up her passage in a single thrust. The cock   
slides easily within her due to how soaked she is, and her athleticism   
has left her without a hymen to rupture, but the sheer force of the   
penetration makes it feel like a full-force punch to the womb and Aiko   
is surprised Machamp didn't punch straight pass her cervix in the   
process. The blunette wants to scream in pain, but her sore throat only   
lets her let out a raspy cough.

Wasting no time, Machamp proceeds to repeatedly impale the girl on his   
rock hard member, a mixture of pleasure and pain assaulting the   
blunette's senses from the rough fucking. Aiko struggles in the   
pokemon's grip, but only manages to stress her shoulders and hips, both   
of which feel like their on the verge of dislocation.

In between moans of pleasure and groans of pain, the blunette manages to   
rasp, "It feels like your trying to tear me apart!", but Machamp doesn't   
let up in his brutal assault of the athlete's girlhood.

After several minutes of being battered by Machamp's cock, Aiko's cervix   
gives way as the pokemon begins to fuck the blunette's womb. Her voice   
cracking, Aiko half screams, "TOO DEEP! That's way too fucking deep!",   
but all the girl can do is squeeze her eyes shut, grit her teeth, and   
try to endure as the pokemon continues to abuse her pussy and womb.

After several more minutes of fucking the blunette senseless, Machamp   
yanks down on all four of Aiko's limbs, forcing his member so deep   
within her that it hits the far side of her womb and begins to pump the   
poor girl full of his seed. Despite the rough treatment, this sends Aiko   
over the edge, her eyes rolling backward and her tongue hanging out as   
orgasmic bliss washes over her and her pussy begins milking Machamp for   
all he's worth.

When he's done cumming and she's regained her senses, Machamp releases   
Aiko's wrists and pushes her to lean forward until her palms are on the   
floor, her torso is roughly horizontal, and her legs are held at the   
level of his hips. Passing her ankles to his upper hands, he finishes   
inverting the girl before grabbing her hips with his lower hands and   
withdrawing, making sure to keep her oriented so none of his semen drips   
out.

He carefully turns her around before passing her hips to his upper hands   
and gripping her wrists with his lower hands. Dropping to his knees,   
Machamp lowers Aiko to her futon, resting most of her weight on her   
shoulder blades. Keeping her pelvis elevated to keep his semen soaking   
into her womb, he spreads her buttocks and positions his tip at her   
anus.

Alarm entering her scratchy voice, Aiko protests, "No fucking way! You   
aren't fucking my ass!" as she begins to kick in a futile attempt to get   
away. Ignoring her words, he slides the tip of his cock, slick with   
their combined juices, pass the tight ring of muscle at her rear   
entrance. Grabbing the blunette's flailing limbs by the ankles and   
folding the girl in half, pressing her feet into her pillow, Machamp   
shifts his weight behind his member and lets gravity do the work of   
forcing it into the girl's rectum.

Clenching her anal spincter in an attempt at slowing his descent, Aiko   
pleads, "Please! Take it OUT! Don't fuck my ass!" but she's already worn   
out from having her throat and pussy fucked, and lacks the energy to   
keep the needed muscles clenched, another inch of Machamp's member   
sliding inside her with every involuntary relaxation of her anus.

As Machamp's cock bottoms out in her ass, Aiko exclaims, "It's too   
fucking big! Take it OUT!" Machamp begins withdrawing, but just when it   
seems like the blunette's prayers are going to be answered, he rams his   
cock back up the girl's ass and proceeds to savagely abuse her rear   
passage.

Tears streaming down her face, Aiko crys, "It hurts! Oh fucking GOD It   
Fucking hurts! Please! Stop before you shred my insides!", but Machamp   
ignores her and is soon flooding her colon with another load of his   
semen.

Upon finishing in her ass, Machamp withdrawals, and fully satisfied,   
releases Aiko's limbs and leaves the girl laying on her futon, semen   
leaking from both of her holes with blood mixed in the seed leaking from   
her anus. Sobbing, Aiko thinks to herself, 'I need to find a way to   
control him the next time I let him out.' as Machamp picks up his   
pokeball and returns himself to the orb.


	4. Onpu and Arbok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onpu gets it on with a snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings specific to this chapter: Sex with a snake, Injection of paralyzing poison/aphrodisiac via fangs.
> 
> Author's Notes: My muses insisted I do something with a snake, and since Arbok is purple, I decided to pair the snake with Onpu.
> 
> Please note that this is my first time posting an initial public draft here on A3O, so my apologies if this is less polished than my other posted works as it hasn't had the benefit of me doing a cold read months after it was written. On the plus side, due to A3O being far more screen reader friendly, any future revisions actually have a chance of being posted here whereas updating chapters on FF.net is a royal pain.

Ojamajo and Pokemon by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 4: Onpu and Arbok

Onpu is in her bedroom, rolling a red and white sphere around in her  
palm, contemplating what she's about to do. Gathering her nerve, she  
begins stripping out of her clothes, not bothering with any privacy  
spells as both her parents are working late. Once down to her panties,  
she tosses the sphere, which breaks open and emits a white light.

Onpu nearly loses her nerve as the light solidifies into a large, purple  
cobra looming over her. Staring at the face-like markings on the  
underside ofArbok's hoodinsteadof its actual eyes to avoid the serpent's  
paralyzing glare, Onpu swallows hard before spreading her arms and  
declaring, "M-make me yours!"

Accepting the child idol's invitation, the massive snake approaches the  
purple-haired girl, coiling around her torso thrice before pressing his  
hood against her upper back and lapping his forked tongue at her neck.

Letting her guard down, Onpu rests her arms atop Arbok's scaley hide  
before tilting her head to give the serpent better access to her neck.  
She regrets this almost immediately as the snake sinks his fangs into  
the tender flesh of her neck. Fearing for her life, Onpu lets out a  
blood curddling scream and struggles in vain against the grip Arbok has  
on her, her bladder releasing its contents in her terror struck state as  
she tries to escape becoming the cobra's next meal.

Fortunately for the flailing girl, the poison being injected in to her  
is not one intended for subdueing prey, but rather one intended for  
subdueing a potential mate. As the snake's organic love potion takes  
affect, instead of agonizing pain and numbness followed by  
unconsciousness as she expected, Onpu feels her body starting to heat up  
as her every nerve ending becomes hyper-sensitive. The snake's scales,  
which were already cool to the touch, now feel like ice against her  
skin, but she relishes the sensation as her drug-induced fever threatens  
to drive her mad and her pee soaked panties are further drenched by a  
discharge of her own love juices.

As Arbok's aphrodisiac venom fully takes affect, Onpu goes limp in the  
serpent's coils, falling to her knees as her legs give out, the snake  
holding her up the only thing preventing her from crashing to her  
bedroom floor.

Satisfied that the girl is completely at his mercy, Arbok snakes his  
tail between Onpu's legs before wrapping it around the crotch of her  
panties and ripping the garment away. At the same time, he withdraws his  
fangs from her neck, licking the puncture wounds to help seal them,  
eliciting a moan from the defensless girl.

Done with his version of foreplay, the snake's twin erections emerge  
from their sheath, both standing at over six inches and tapering from  
less than a half-inch accrosss at the tip to more than two inchesat the  
base.

Positioning one of his tips at her dripping wet cunny, Arbok hisses  
seductively into the child idol's ear, tracing her earlobe with the fork  
of his tonguebefore tightening his coils around her and impaling her on  
his length.

Onpu screams in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Arbok's tip pierces  
her cervix and his base stretches her passage, the spines lining his  
shaft digging in to her internal walls. Thanks to the hyper-sensitivity  
granted her by the venom, Onpu has her first orgasm just from being  
penetrated, her internal muscles contracting around his girth, pressing  
the spines even deeper in to her flesh. Even as her orgasm subsides,  
shivers continue to run up her spine as the snake cock feels like ice  
within her yet still fails to relieve the heat brought on by the  
serpent's lovebite.

When her internal walls relax enough for him to move without shredding  
her insides, Arbok begins to repeatedly thrust his member into the witch  
apprentice's hot, slippery passage, greatly enjoying the fiery sensation  
of fucking a warm-blooded pussy.

After several minutes of ravaging the purple-haired girl's passage,  
Arbok hilts himself within the child idol once again and sinks his fangs  
in to the punctures he made earlier. The sensation of having ice-cold  
semen the consistency of frozen yogurt squirted directly into her womb  
sends Onpu into another orgasm, her internal walls convulsing around the  
snake cock to milk him of every last drop.

As their orgasms subside, Arbok wastes no time pulling his member from  
the child idol's battered passage before impaling her on his other, thus  
far ignored, erection. The purple serpent continues mercilessly fucking  
the purple ojamajo for what seems like hours to the young girl,  
alternating between his two cocks everytime he orgasms.

By the time Arbok starts to tire, his mating poison is starting to wear  
off and he has run out of semen. Regaining her mobility and taking  
advantage of the tiring snake's loosening coils, Onpu manages to turn  
around, spiny snake prick still inside her and wraps her arms around her  
scaley lover's neck.

Although her insides have been rubbed raw, Onpu has grown to love the  
sensation of Arbok's spines scrapeing against her internal walls and  
surprises the drowsy serpent by moving her hips of her own accord.  
Getting an idea, Onpu asks, "uncoil from around me."

Sensing that his mate won't attempt to escape, Arbok does as she  
requests. Sitting up, Onpu discovers that Arbok's lower penis is in the  
perfect position for what she has in mind. With the serpent's upper cock  
still within her pussy, she spreads her butt cheeks and impales her  
virgin ass upon the snake's lower member.

Both of her holes now filled with spiny snake prick, Onpu renews her  
motions, sending the snake writhing in pleasure beneath her at having  
both of his members stimulated at the same time.

After a while, they reach a final shared orgasm before Onpu collapses  
upon Arbok's scales and falls asleep from the prolonged exertion.  
Exhausted himself, Arbok curls protectively around his mate and trainer  
before letting sleep claim him as well.


	5. Doremi, Ditto, and Poppu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After failing to get a Ditto to transform into Akatsuki, Doremi decides to see what a Ditto can do in the sex department without a specified form in mind and poppu gets dragged into the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Living clothes/Bodysuit, perverted blobs, not quite incest between sisters, knotting, cum inflation.
> 
> Author's notes: When I first thought of this scenario, I had imagined a Duplica/Ditto pairing, but decided to adapt it to work with Ojamajo and Pokemon. The decision to pair Ditto with the Harukaze sisters was motivated primarily by Ditto sometimes being portrayed as being pink and wanting an excuse to bring Poppu into the story.
> 
> Oh, and if you haven't seen it, there is a poll related to this story on   
> my fanfiction.net profile(same screen name, but with a proper space instead of the underscore).

Ojamajo and Pokemon by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 5: Doremi, Ditto, and Poppu.

Doremi stands naked in her bedroom, a pokeball in hand. Tossing it on   
her bed, the ball opens and a Ditto materializes.

Retrieving a photo of Akatsuki from her desk and holding it before the   
pink blob, Doremi asks, "I want you to transform into the boy in this   
picture." Saying it's name as way of acknowledgement, the blob-like   
pokemon starts to glow, but instead of growing and taking on a human   
form, the ditto shrinks and has soon become a perfect copy of the   
photograph.

"No! I want you to transform into the boy in the photograph, not the   
photograph itself." cries Doremi before realizing maybe Ditto needs an   
actual human to base it's transformation off of and says, "Try   
transforming into me."Complying with the request, Ditto transforms into   
a perfect copy of Doremi.

Pleasedwith the result, Doremi says, "Now, try to change your features   
to match the photo." to which she just gets a confused look from her   
doppelganger. Starting to get frustrated, Doremi yells, "Can you at   
least try turning into a boy?" At this request, the red hair of Doremi's   
doppelganger starts to shorten, the odango coming undone before it   
eventually shrinks to a more typical length for a boy. At the same time,   
the Ditto's clitoris starts to elongate and the labia fuse along the   
slit, the former eventually growing into a penis as the latter expands   
into a scrotum, complete with testicles.

Once the transformation is complete, the Ditto looks much like Doremi   
did that time her, Hazuki, and Aiko had magically disguised themselves   
as boys to infiltrate the MAHO-Dou during its time under Majoruka's   
management, only naked.

With Ditto in the form of a human boy, Doremi starts to give the pokemon   
instructions for changing individual features to be more like Akatsuki,   
but Ditto seems to have trouble deviating from the blueprint that Doremi   
provides, often one change comingwith the regression of a previous   
change. After half an hour of failing to get Ditto to look like anything   
resembling an attractive boy that doesn't look like her twin brother,   
much less a passable facsimile of Akatsuki,the frustratedgirl collapses on her bed, complaining about what a mistake chosing a dittowas.

Deciding that having Ditto take on a human form without an attractive   
male around to model is hopeless but knowing that she couldn't face her   
fellow Ojamajo if she was the only one to chicken out of having sex with   
the Pokemon each of them had chosen, Doremi turns to the Ditto and says,   
"Return to your true form." Once the Ditto is once again a blob laying   
on her bed, she asks, "How would you have sex with me without taking a   
human form?"

Taking her question as a command to pleasure her in anyway the blob-like   
pokemon sees fit, the Ditto approaches his trainer's crotch and starts   
to wrap it's gelatin-like body around her pelvis forming something   
resembling a pair of panties, but made of a thick, pink gel instead of   
fabric. Insteadof just wrapping aroundher pelvis, Doremi can feel Dittocontouringto her every curve and even seeping into her buttcrack.

Once Ditto has fully encased Doremi's pelvis, it starts pulsing and   
squeezing around her in a way that feels like a pleasant massage, the   
parts of the pokemon in contact with her skin taking on a skin-like   
texture. As ditto manipulates her buttocks in a manner similar to being   
fondled by human hands, the region in contact with her vulva becomes wet   
and rough like a tongue and starts shifting in a way that simulates   
licking. Eventually, the tongue-like area starts to protrude inward,   
pressing at Doremi's virgin opening and wriggling ever more vigorously   
as it finds a gap in her hymen and slithers into her passage, the pseudo   
tongue eventually licking her cervix. At the same time, a second   
tongue-like appendage forms at her anus and invades her bowels, and the   
part of ditto in direct contact with her clit forms into something   
resembling a tiny mouth and starts to suck on her pleasure nub.

Doremi moans loudly at Ditto's ministrations, and just when she thinks   
the pleasure can't get any better, Ditto starts to spread down her   
thighs and up her torso. Before long, Doremi is covered completely   
except for her hands, feet, and head in a living body suit formed from   
Ditto's gelatinous body, the inside textured and moving in a way that   
every square inch of covered skin feels like it's either being massaged,   
licked, or caressed, and changing in a way that Doremi can't predict.

Within a minute of Ditto starting it's ministrations, Doremi is   
trembling in orgasm, her juices flooding the crotch of her living suit   
as her vision is filled with stars.

When Doremi's orgasm subsides, the tongue-like appendage in her pussy   
retracts. Once the tongue has fully melted back into Ditto's main mass,   
a knob resembling the head of a penis forms in its place. Before Doremi   
can fully process the knob pressing against her virgin opening, Ditto   
suddenly plunges the knob all the way to Doremi's cervix, the shaft of   
the new formed penis erupting from the gelatinous mass that is the   
crotch of the ditto suit, Doremi letting out a pained gasp as her hymen   
is torn by the sudden intrusion.

Out in the hallway, Poppu is returning from the bathroom in her   
nightgown when she overhears Doremi's pained gasp and decides to check   
on her older sister. Not bothering to knock, the pinkette barges into   
Doremi's bedroom and is surprised to find Doremi writhing in pleasure   
and wearing a strange outfit.

Doremi is too lost in pleasure as Ditto mercilessly pounds her pussy to   
hear Poppu asking, "What are you doing, Onee-chan?" Feeling ignored, the   
pinkette walks up to Doremi's bed, brings her mouth to the odango-headed   
girl's ear and in normal speaking volume repeats the question.

Finally noticing Poppu's presence, Doremi replies incoherently between   
moans, "Oh Hey...Poppu...It...feels...so...good!" Feeling Ditto's penis   
suddenly gain in girth, the redhead continues, "OH GOD!   
It's...getting...bigger! Stretching...me...sooooo...wonderfully!   
Poppu...should...join!"

Terrified at her sister's unusual behavior, Poppu's mind is screaming   
she should run, but fear has the small girl paralyzed on the spot.   
Despite her whole body being in overwhelming pleasure, Doremi manages to   
force herself to sit up. Taking advantage of her little sister's   
immobilized state, the odango-headed girl grabs the sleeves of the   
smaller girl's nightgown and quickly pulls the garment over Poppu's head   
and disgards it on the floor. Lifting her sister off the floor, Doremi   
makes quick work of the pinkette's panties before sitting the now naked   
Poppu in her lap.

Regaining her voice, Poppu asks, "What are you doing, Onee-chan?"

Feeling another orgasm wash over her, Doremi chokes out, "Ditto! Make my   
sister feel as good as you're making me feel!" As Doremi convulses   
around Ditto's member, the Gelatinous mass starts to envelop the smaller   
girl as Doremi clutches Poppu to her chest in a tight embrace.

Scared by the strange, amorphous creature encasing her, Poppu stutters   
out, "Wh-What's happening!?" but her fears are soon forgotten as her own   
living bodysuit is completed and starts to give her the same full-body   
massage treatment as Doremi.

Relaxing into the embrace of both her sister and Ditto, Poppu comments,   
"Onee-chan was right. This does feel nice."

Kissing Poppu on the forehead, Doremi replies,   
"And...it...gets...even...better!"

Poppu starts to reply, "How could it get any..." when a pleasured gasp   
cuts her off as the tongue like patch goes to work on her girlhood and   
the pinkette exclaims, "Is...Is it licking me where I pee!?"

Smiling at her sister, Doremi replies, "Probably, and you should soon   
feel it sucking on that little nub above your pee hole and licking up   
inside you."

Even with Doremi's warning, Poppu is overwhemed as the tongue slithers   
inside her girlhood, "it..It's licking inside me!" Gasping as the second   
tongue goes for her anus, Poppu yells, "It's licking my butt!!" Even   
quicker than with Doremi, Ditto brings Poppu to her first Orgasm, the   
smaller girl trembling violently from the overwhelming sensations.

Barely giving the Pinkette time to recover, the tongue in her pussy   
retracts only to be immediately replaced by a cock. Despite the twinge   
of pain from having her hymen torn, the unexpected thrust of a cock   
while her nerves are still hypersensitive from her first orgasm is   
enough to give Poppu her second.

Whispering in Poppu's ear, Doremi says, "I told you it gets better."   
Feeling another orgasm approach, Doremi shouts, "It's making me cum   
again!" This time, however, instead of continueing to thrust into the   
redhead's pussy as it convulses around him, Ditto leaves its cock buried   
cervix deep in the odango-headed girl as it swells into an ellipsoid in   
a manner similar to a canine's knot, but the entire shaft swells instead   
of just the base. At the same time, semen erupts from Ditto's tip,   
flooding the redhead's womb to capacity, and continueing to inflate the   
hollow organ.

 

Going into multiple-orgasms, Doremi says in a trance like voice, "It   
keeps pouring into me! I can't believe I can hold so much!" As Doremi's   
womb expands, so does the part of her Ditto bodysuit covering her belly,   
and Poppu is pushed up until the sisters are at the same eye level. By the time Ditto is finished cumming in Doremi, Poppu is sitting atop a basketball-sized bulge in her sister's abdomen.

Seeing the blissful expression on Doremi's face, Poppu wonders aloud,   
"Do you think it'll fill my tummy like that as well?" Shortly there   
after, Poppu gets her answer as her third orgasm crashes into her, Ditto   
knots within her, and starts to inflate the smaller girl.

When Ditto has finished cumming in the pinkette, her cum-inflated belly   
is only the size of a cantalope, but no less filled to the limit.   
Exhausted, Doremi falls back on her pillow, her sister laying atop her,,   
the pair still encased by and bound together by Ditto and panting   
heavily.

Upon catching their breath, they declare in unison, "I love you,   
Poppu/Onee-chan!" before kissing briefly and then drifting off to sleep   
in a mutual embrace, Ditto doubling as a blanket as the blob-like   
Pokemon remains knotted within their cunnies.


	6. Momoko and Jolteon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoko has a shocking experience with a Jolteon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Electrostimulation, knotting.
> 
> Author's notes: Sorry this took so long to get out. It certainly wasn't for lack of ideas of which Pokemon to pair Momoko with(though most of the Pokemon I plan to pair her with either seemed wrong for her first time or I want to write them with the appropriate non-human penis and have had no luck doing my research, which is also hindering my other beastiality stories).
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank my A3O readers for making Ojamajo and Pokemon my first story with over 100 kudos.

Ojamajo and Pokemon by Jeffery Mewtamer

Chapter 6: Momoko and Jolteon

 

As Momoko locks her bedroom door behind her, she pulls a red and white   
orb from her schoolbag, and pressing a button on it's equator, summons a   
flash of light that solidifies into a yellow canid with a spikey, white   
mane around it's neck.

As the blonde kneels before the Jolteon, the energetic pokemon runs up   
to her, rises on it's hind legs to put it's forepaws on her shoulders   
and lick her face as it wags it's tail. Giggling from the licking,   
Momoko runs her hand from Jolteon's head, down it's back to his tail,   
sparks of static electricity left in her hand's wake.

When the electric type is done with its enthusiastic greeting, Momoko   
helps lower the pokemon to the carpet before rolling him over on his   
back. Momoko scratches him under his chin before running her hand across   
his chest and down his belly. Before long the blonde his running both   
hands all over Jolteon's underside, the Pokemon purring under her   
caresses and Momoko enjoying the tingling sensation from the electrified   
fur under her palms.

The belly rub also causes Jolteon's member to start poking from its   
sheath, and before long, the entirety of his pointed prick is lying on   
his lower belly, the blood red flesh highly visible against his pale   
yellow fur.

Jolteon lets out an adorable yip as Momoko grasps his erection and   
starts gently stroking it. The pokemon's dick feels warm in Momoko's   
hand and sends out a stronger tingle that extends up the blonde's arm.

Lowering her head for a better look at the pokeprick she's jacking off,   
Momoko sees a bead of precum form at it's tip and recieves a small shock   
to her tongue when she licks it away. Feeling adventurous, Momoko opens   
her mouth wide and engulfes Jolteon's prick down to the deflated knot.   
With her saliva serving as a conductor, Momoko can now feel the electric   
charge of Jolteon's cock tingling throughout her entire body. As Momoko   
starts sucking and licking the pokemon's member, Jolteon starts bucking   
his hips.

After several minutes, Jolteon shoots his load into Momoko's mouth,   
involuntarily letting out a thundershock as he howls in pleasure. The   
sudden surge in current is a bit painful for the human girl, but she   
bares it as she swallows the mon's seed.

While Jolteon pants in afterglow, Momoko strips off her skirt and   
panties, the latter damp not only with her pussy juice, but with urine   
from where the thundershock had caused her bladder to spasm and her   
spincter to leak a bit.

In only her orange shirt and black socks, Momoko gets on all fours, her   
rear facing the Jolteon. Glancing over her shoulder to see Jolteon   
coming to, Momoko reaches a hand between her legs to spread her pussy   
lips and shakes her butt as she says, "Come on, boy."

Getting up, Jolteon pads over to Momoko and starts sniffing at her   
pussy. Finding her scent pleasant, the pokemon sticks out his tongue and   
plunges it into the blonde's folds. As Jolteon eats out his trainer,   
Momoko withdraws her hand to hold herself up as the pleasant tingle of   
low voltage electricity flowing through her body returns, this time   
originating from her core and joined by the sexual pleasure of the   
pokemon's rough tongue probing her intimately.

After several minutes, Jolteon withdraws his tongue and licks Momoko's   
juices from his muzzle. Momoko feels him place his forepaws on her butt   
and expects to feel him thrusting into her, but instead hears a   
frustrated whimper.

Glanceing back between her legs, Momoko realizes that Jolteon's hind   
legs aren't long enough for his member to reach her pussy and let him   
mount her properly. Dropping to her elbows, the blonde spreads her knees   
apart until her pussy is at the same height as Jolteon's dick.

With their hips now at the same level, Jolteon starts humping against   
Momoko's nether regions, and his pointed tip soon finds her virgin   
opening and pierces through her maidenhead. Momoko is grateful her pussy   
doesn't have to stretch to accomodate the pokemon's modest girth as   
Jolteon gives her no time to recover from the tearing of her hymen.

Pressing his belly and chest against her butt and lower back, Jolteon   
wraps his fore limbs tightly around her waist as he ruts the blonde like   
a bitch in heat. As he increases his pace, Jolteon also increases the   
current he's pumping into Momoko through every point of contact. Soon   
enough, Momoko's body is paralyzed, her muscles seizing up and   
preventing her from escaping her partner's wild thrusts, not that she   
wants to. At the same time, the current causes her internal muscles to   
tighten around the member buried in her cunt and she feels an extra jolt   
of pleasure and electricity shoot up her spine everytime Jolteon's   
swinging balls collide with her clit.

Eventually, Jolteon lets out a howl as he reaches climax, pumping more   
electricity into Momoko than at any previous point. Momoko can barely   
feel Jolteon's knot swelling within her and his seed shooting into her   
young womb as her every nerve screams out in the pleasure of orgasm and   
the pain of electrocution that is just below the threshold for doing   
lasting harm.

As their shared climax subsides, Jolteon's electric output returns to   
static cling levels and Momoko collapses completely to the floor as her   
muscles relax and she passes out from exhaustion. Still knotted firmly   
within the blonde's pussy, Jolteon decides to use Momoko's butt as a   
pillow and curls up best he can to go to sleep, feeling rather proud of   
himself for mounting and dominating a female so much larger than himself   
so thoroughly.

###

When the Ojamajo reconvened at the MAHO-Dou the next day, they all   
agreed that using magic to turn toys into real Pokemon and having sex   
with them was one of Hana's better ideas and they apologized for being   
so harsh in their initial reaction to what hana had done with Pikachu.   
They all decided that they wanted to continue having fun with the   
pokemon they had already brought to life and that they wanted to try   
other Pokemon.


End file.
